1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a white chocolate having enhanced organoleptic attributes. The invention is also directed to the method of making the organoleptically enhanced white chocolate.
2. Related Background Art
White chocolate is a well known confection typically made with cocoa butter, sugar and milk solids, that is substantially free of nonfat cocoa solids.
In 2002, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (USFDA) established a standard of identity (SOI) for white chocolate, which became effective on Jan. 1, 2004. 67FR62171. In accordance with this standard, an SOI white chocolate contains not less than 20% by weight cacao fat, i.e., cocoa butter, not less than 14% by weight of total milk solids and not less than 3.5% by weight milkfat. In addition, SOI white chocolate in the U.S. cannot contain more than 55% by weight of nutritive carbohydrate sweetener.
In Europe, white chocolate is similarly defined with the exception that there is no limit on the content of nutritive carbohydrate sweetener. See Directive 2000/36/EC (Jun. 23, 2000). The standard of identity for white chocolate in Canada is set forth in Canadian Food and Drug Regulations, C.R.C., c.870, Section B.04.009, pp. 218-219. The standard of identity for chocolate in Australia is set forth in Australia New Zealand Food Standards Code, Chapter 1, Standard 1.1.2—Supplementary Definitions for Foods, which applies to any product named “chocolate,” including white chocolate. Because of the absence of nonfat cocoa solids, the flavor attributes of SOI white chocolate are quite different than chocolates comprising nonfat cocoa solids such as milk and dark chocolates.
White chocolate-like products are also made that are substantially free of nonfat cocoa solids but that do not meet a standard of identity for white chocolate. These products are often referred to as non-standard of identity (non-SOI) white chocolates, and are known in the art by such names as white compound coating and white confectionery coating. Such non-SOI white chocolates typically comprise other vegetable-derived fats and/or oils in addition to or as a replacement for cocoa butter or milkfat. For example, they may contain palm oil, coconut oil, partially hydrogenated palm kernel oil, and other such components. They may also comprise other sweeteners in addition to or as a replacement for nutritive carbohydrate sweeteners. In addition, they may contain colors, flavors, and other ingredients that may not be permitted in a white chocolate according to the requirements of a standard of identity.
As in the case of SOI white chocolates, the absence of nonfat cocoa solids makes the flavor of non-SOI white chocolates quite different than chocolates comprising nonfat cocoa solids. Furthermore, the alternative and additional ingredients used in non-SOI white chocolate compositions have a significant impact on their flavor and textural attributes compared to SOI white chocolates.
Both SOI and non-SOI white chocolates share the general characteristics of comprising a dairy or dairy-derived component and a sweetener in a fat continuous system and being substantially free of nonfat cocoa solids. Such compositions based on dairy or dairy-derived components and sweeteners in a fat system pose significant challenges when attempting to modify particular flavor and/or textural attributes. These attributes may include a lack of richness and roundedness in flavor and the presence of oxidized and stale off-notes. The flavors of dairy, sweetener, and fat components will be more prominent when no nonfat cocoa solids are present in the composition. Consequently, any undesired attributes of the components will likely be more noticeable in the finished product. The compositions may also have a waxy or fatty mouthfeel rather than a smooth, silky feeling in the mouth during consumption.
Consumers, however, expect and desire certain organoleptic properties in a confection that is described as a white chocolate. Therefore, it would be highly desirable if the organoleptic properties of white chocolate, whether an SOI white chocolate or a non SOI white chocolate, could be modified to provide a white chocolate having an improved flavor and/or improved mouth feel.
International Publication No. WO 03/037099 is directed to a process to manipulate the flavor of chocolate by adding non-cocoa and/or milk/dairy flavor attributes to a chocolate mass. The publication states that dark, milk or white chocolate may be modified. The described process appears to rely on flavor generation from the reaction of flavor precursors selected from proline, ornithine and protein hydrolysate with any of rhamnose, fructose or sucrose. There is, however, no mention or suggestion of employing isovaleric acid to enhance the organoleptic properties of white chocolate.